Consequences
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: Luc suffers the consequences of the poor choices that lead to the previous days disaster. Direct continuation of "Missing" WARNING - disciplinary spanking of a minor by a parent - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and if you do DON'T COMPLAIN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This chapter contains the disciplinary spanking of a minor by a parent. If you have an issue with this chose a different story. You've been warned so don't bother complaining. **

NOTE: This is a DIRECT continuation of "Missing" and so will make absolutely no sense without first having read that one.

Abby sat for a long time rocking and holding her child. She was so grateful that he had been found unharmed along with his younger brother. But now was the time to be more than just the relieved parent. Now was the time to help teach her son that his actions have consequences and those consequences are far reaching and affect far more than himself and his immediate family.

Abby gently placed the boy in front of her while saying "Let's go" as she took him by the hand. Leading him out the door towards his own room he stopped and easily pulled himself free as she was not expecting resistance. About to tell him to come with her in a more demanding tone Abby opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it when she understood what Luc was doing. Running over to the crib he stuck his arm through the slats and in a funny voice said "We'll be right back, K? Sam" and then returned to his mother's side.

His sweetness and caring for his younger sibling was so sincere and admirable that Abby was having a hard time following through on her plan. Taking a deep breath she took Luc's hand and walked steadfastly into his room as sat on the edge of his bed. She stood the small child in front of her as she led his two hands in her own. Looking at his face she saw the sadness, worry and guilt that he was harboring.

"Lucas, I want you to think for a minute before you answer this question, alright" she waited until he nodded "yesterday when you took Sam to school with you how many rules do you think you broke?"

Confused Lucas stared back as his mother. He thought for a minute but didn't answer. "Alright" Abby began again" you said when you were in the park you realized you were in trouble, right?" Lucas nodded in agreement, that was the first time it had occurred to him that someone would be mad at him for what he'd done.

"Right then, what action of yours did you think you were going to be in trouble for?" Abby asked very gently.

Lucas scrunched up his brow and lips and moved his lips from side to side, as he did when nervous or thinking, in this case he felt both. "I didn't think about something specific, I just thought you'd all be mad because it had all gone wrong" he said his voice cracking as he tried to talk through his fight not to cry again.

Abby took another deep breath. This was going to be a much longer process if he didn't actually understand the enormous list of specific problems. "Ok.. let's start with taking Sam out of his chair. Are you supposed to move Sam alone?" Lucas shook his head no. "Going outside without telling a grown up, are you allowed to do that?" Again Lucas shook his head no. "Taking Sam with you outside, are you supposed to do that without a grown up?" Lucas didn't even bother to shake his head no. He hadn't even left the front porch and he'd broken 3 rules. Abby changed from asking questions to simply explaining. "Taking Sam to school after I told you NO, was directly being disobedient. Walking to school without a grown up meant you had to cross at least 2 streets which you would have done without a grown up. At school you left without telling anyone where you were going. You cut class all day as you were supposed to be at school not at the park, even if the adventure wasn't fun you weren't supposed to be there. You had your teacher, your family, the police department and the fire department all looking for you and worried because you didn't follow the family or school rules."

By the time Abby was finished with the explanation of the previous day Lucas was crying quietly looking at his feet and shifting his weight slowly from one foot to the other. Her words were stabbing him each time she spoke. He hadn't meant to do all that… and he definitely hadn't realized what the simple decision of taking Sam to school had caused so many people so much trouble.

"Com' here" Abby said gently tugging the boy closer to her. Shifting her own position she moved her son to her side and was about to lift him over her lap when something inside him snapped. He had never been in this predicament in his short life but for some reason the words, movement, actions all seemed somewhat familiar. And then just as his mother was about to lift him up it hit him. Uncle Tony's story about what a 'real' spanking was came flooding through his consciousness. Uncle Tony said that a 'real' spanking hurt so much that you couldn't sit down 'like ever again'. Lucas went quickly into self preservation/meltdown mode. He was kicking, crying and yelling 'no' over and over again at the top of his lungs.

Abby confused by this sudden turn of events quickly let go of Lucas' arm worried she would hurt him. He ran quickly to his closet and pushed himself as far into the corner as possible. "Lucas James Garret McGee, what in the world are you doing?" her tone firm and demanding.

Lucas simply pushed himself further into the wall.

"Get out here right this minute" Abby instructed. Lucas was not one to be able to resist listening to a firmly demanded instruction. Unlike normal though Lucas simply shook his head no, all the while Uncle Tony's vivid descriptions running through his little head, unbeknownst to Abby.

When angry mother approach didn't work, and threatening mother didn't work Abby sat back down on the bed and waited for a few minutes collecting her thoughts. In those few minutes she asked herself "what would Gloria have done?" Walking over to the still open closet she squatted down and asked "Lucas, what's wrong?" with as little frustration in her voice as she could muster at that very moment.

"You were gonna spank me" Lucas whispered through a tears and hitched breaths.

"Yes, and I still am" Abby explained to a now even more wide eyed little boy. "You kicking and shouting isn't going to change anything. We've already talked about all the reasons why you are being punished, is there something you don't understand?" Abby inquired trying to figure out why her child had reacted so strongly to something he had never experienced in the past.

Sobs under some control Luc shook his head no; there wasn't anything he didn't understand. Abby was losing her patience as this was going to be a long enough day without having to spend any more time coaxing Luc out of the closet. "Well then if you understand why are you in your closet and not out here like I asked?" her tone tempered as she really did feel like yelling again.

"Cause I don't want a spanking, Unc…."Luc didn't even finish the word uncle before Abby rolled her eyes and cut him off with "What did your Uncle Tony tell you this time?" more exasperated at the grown up she would head slap the next time she saw him than at the small child in the closet. She was sure that Lucas' reaction was 100 percent Tony's fault. Luc's explanation of Tony's exaggerated story was even more blown out of proportion by the child's wild imagination and worry.

"You know your uncle Tony. You know that his stories are…. enhanced"Abby replied her hands doing as much talking as her mouth. Her actions and words actually brought a smile to the boy's face as he watched his mother get into full story mode telling stories about other times Tony's rendition of the events were improved for tell'ability.

"Nothing is as bad as Tony says it is… now get out of the closet"Abby insistence this time was more forceful and with her reassurance that Tony had in fact been embellishing his story Lucas slowly extricated himself from his hiding spot. He was still very reluctant to join his mother who was now sat on the edge of the bed. This time she guided him to her side and quickly placed him across her lap without hesitation. For his part the boy became very rigid and after about a millisecond changed his mind that he was going to cooperate. He began to wiggle and try and push his way free. A heavy swat landed on his upturned bottom and he yelped more out of surprise.

Abby deftly pulled the young boy's pajama bottoms down and shifted his shirt up and away from his backside. This unexpected turn of events reinitiated the attempts at escape. No matter what his mother said about Tony's story not being true he had so many details correct that he couldn't believe that the rest wasn't as well.

Ignoring the wiggles and pushes Abby began to administer a sound spanking on the bare skin of her eldest child. As her hand fell each time he fought less and less having all his energy taken up by the racking sobs he was producing. At first they were sobs of frustration at not being able to escape but they soon changed tenor and were simply the cries of small child who's bottom felt like it was on fire. Abby ensured that her message was well received before straightening Luc's clothing and lifting him so that she could hold him again. Instead he pushed his way free standing in front of her, glaring as he frantically rubbed his small behind with both hands. He quickly jumped from foot to foot as he cried softer and softer. It took a long time before he had his emotions back under control and when he could finally speak he growled "It did SO hurt so MUCH!"

Abby had to do everything in her power not to laugh at the angry little face looking back at her.


	2. Writing

After several minutes Luc was calm enough to accept a snuggle and a kiss. Placing the child on the floor Abby walked out of the room speaking as she went "Let's get some breakfast before you write some letters."

Following her closely Luc stopped at Sam's bedroom door and watched for a few seconds as his mother lifted the baby out of the crib and brought him with her. "What letters?" Lucas' asked confused again. This day was just one confusing thing after the next.

"You are going to write letters to everyone that you affected yesterday. I want you to understand how many people your little stunt involved." Abby's words were matter of fact and left the kid standing silently in the door way as she slipped past and headed down the stairs. It took him a second to process her words and then he quickly ran after her "but mommy you already punished me! I already got a 'real' spanking and it still hurts and now I gotta write letters?" his tone was whiny and full of self pity.

"The letters you are going to write are not punishment Lucas, they are your opportunity to put things right with all those people."

He thought about it for a second before responding with a single "Oh". Abby placed Sam on his quilt on the floor and gently set the play arch above him. Lucas lay down on the floor and made funny faces at the baby who ignored the toys and only looked at the other kid in the room. Sam gave his brother enormous smile after smile and Lucas reached over and tickled the baby. The gurgling and laughter from Lucas could be heard by Abby as she made breakfast. She was pleased that yesterday's adventure didn't hinder the boys' relationship and that Sam was just as enthralled with his big brother as ever.

Breakfast was placed on the table and Abby went to gather her boys so they could get some food into the older one. Lucas stood to eat breakfast he was short enough his mother didn't notice he wasn't in his chair. No matter what his mother said he was inclined to believe his uncle on this particular point; sitting was not a comfortable pass time!

Breakfast was quiet but not strained affair and as soon as Luc and Abby were finished eating and the dishes cleared, Abby got out several pieces of paper, a pencil and eraser. Lucas just looked at the writing materials and then at his mother. She was serious, she wanted him to write letters to everyone, there were HUNDREDS of people yesterday, and writing to all of them would take until he was 40.

"Lucas I want you to think of all the people we already talked about who were part of yesterday. I want you to write and apology to each one and at the end of each letter I want you to add 'and I accept any punishment you think I deserve'" Abby described.

Luc's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "What would I do that for?" he asked without thinking through how his words and attitude might come across. Choosing to simply raise her eyebrows and tip her head in the direction of the boy's chair Abby remained silent. Instead of making things easier on himself he got worked up into a bit of an angry pout. "Really Luc, you think that" pointing to his face and now crossed arms "is going to improve your situation. Abby walked away to give the child time to calm down and come to his senses.

Lucas looked to his brother in his mother's arms, then to his mother's face and then finally to the writing utensils at his place at the table. He had never known his mother to back down and after a few minutes of thought realized that there was no way out of this ridiculous exercise.

Climbing onto his chair and sitting on his knees leaning forward on the table Lucas began to write. Once he was in position Abby explained that a letter to the police chief and fire marshal was probably good enough to cover ALL the officers and firefighters who had given their time. By the time lunch came Lucas' hand was aching almost as much as his behind and he had a stack of many letters. They all basically said the same thing. As Abby put the finishing touches on lunch she instructed Luc to write one final letter. Even though he rolled his eyes he complied immediately.

Once lunch was eaten and tidied up the McGee clan, minus Tim, went to deliver the letters.


	3. Chief of Police

Buckling her sons into their car seats Abby explained to Lucas that she would be with him all afternoon as they delivered the letters but she expected him to ask for a meeting with the appropriate person. She made sure he understood she would be right beside him but this was his responsibility to deal with and that she would not be 'helping' him out of any 'tight' situations.

Lucas closed his eyes and threw his head back against the seat. Maybe his eyelids and head position would keep the tears in that were threatening to spill once again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried so much. He didn't respond to his mother's "Do you understand?" and so she repeated it several times before he was capable of a whispered "I understand mommy."

Pulling up to the large police station had Luc's heart in his throat. The building itself was imposing let alone anyone who worked inside it. Abby carried Sam in his car seat as she held her eldest's hand, walking up to the main doors of the station. Both hesitated as the door opened automatically. Abby had to gently pull Lucas inside as his feet had decided that they weren't going to listen to his brains instructions to move forward.

Abby positioned herself behind her son as he very slowly approached the large front desk. He stopped just before the impending wooden structure and looked back at his mother, who simply nodded her encouragement.

"Can" his voice broke as his nervousness took over all aspects of his small 6 year old frame. He started again after swallowing. "Can I please speak to the police chief?" he finally got out at a speed that would rival only his mother's.

"Do you have an appointment?" the very young officer behind the desk asked.

"No, sir" Luc responded looking from the officer to his mother.

"The chief is in a meeting and you need to make an appointment to see him." The officer explained without really looking at the child to whom he was speaking.

"But I need to speak to him. I need…. to… apologize" Luc squeaked out.

The officer was becoming somewhat annoyed by the fact that the kid was being so insistent and his mother was standing there allowing him to continue when it was obvious that he wasn't going to get into see the chief. But in those few seconds where he was actually looking at the child he realized that the face seemed very familiar, yet it took another minute or so before he made the connection. "You're the kid in the amber alert from yesterday, aren't you?" the officer finally inquired.

Lucas was not at all impressed that the policeman remembered him from yesterday. He was really hoping that after all this mail delivery he would get to forget the whole horrible incident. He nodded in the affirmative, taking furtive glances over his shoulder at his mother who seemed unaware of his rising un-comfort. "Well then I might be able to convince the chief to take a break from his meeting to talk with you."

The 6 year old wasn't sure if he was happy about that outcome or worried, none the less the faster he gave the letter to the man the faster he would be back in his car where he would be temporarily safe and secure.

Waiting anxiously the boy shifted his weight from foot to foot fidgeting with the now very crumbled envelope in his hand. When the large, uniformed chief of police approached him he had to keep himself from hiding behind his mother's skirt. He was used to having large men around, all of his 'family' were over 6 feet tall and they all carried a gun, but for some reason this man seemed bigger and scarier. The chief having had 3 boys of his own, although now all were fully grown, understood how his enormous stature as well as his profession could cause anxiety and he knelt down to be closer to Lucas' level.

"My officer here tells me you needed to talk to me" the chief said pointing at his young counterpart behind him.

Swallowing hard and trying to find his words Luc just nodded. After a few seconds and a gentle nudge from his mother Lucas handed the letter over to the man. Taking the envelope and opening it he quickly read the letter.

Dear Sir

I am very sorry that I went missing and didn't follow the rules I am very sorry that you and all your people had to spend all day looking for me and my brother sam I am very sorry I did those things

Lucas James Garret McGee

ps my mom wants me to say that I can take any more punishment that you think I need

The chief looked over the letter several times. The pencil marks smudge in several locations where the boy had erased errors or other words and written over them. The paper so crumbled it was almost ripped. The older man heart was breaking for this little guy. He looked so forelorn, so lost, so repentant. He wanted to scoop him up in a great big hug and tell him he was so happy that it was just that he had run away, that he was so happy that the story had a fairy tale ending. He wanted to tell the child how much he reminded him of his own eldest who had hidden for hours in the back shed because he'd broken his mother's lamp.

Instead the chief looked to the mother, who carried her infant in a car seat, watching her 6 year old with the eyes of a woman who meant business. She was there on a mission and he had to play his allotted role even if he didn't want to.

"Well, young man, it seems that you caused quite a stir yesterday" he put on his best fatherly voice he could.

"Yes, sir. I'm real sorry." Luc answered fighting tears and trying to stay calm.

"You're sorry are you now?" the man continued, looking to the mother and the other officer who had moved out from behind the desk.

"Yes sir" Luc's gaze following the chief's. "Are you going to put me in jail?" Luc asked quietly.

Again the older man guarded his natural response of 'of course not' and instead stated "I don't think that will be necessary do you?" turning the question back to the boy.

"No sir. I won't ever not follow the rules again and go missing" Luc's words falling out of his mouth at break neck speed "I won't ever I promise I really do".

"You promise no more kidnapping, truancy or misleading your care givers?" he asked in a tone that was reminiscent of an interrogation. Luc's eyes got wide and the large tears finally escaped and rolled down his face. "I…. I never kidnapped no one… and I… I won't do those other things ever" Lucas stammered still trying to wrap his mind around the words the man had used.

"Did you or did you not take Sam without his parents' consent?" the chief asked officially. "Did you or did you not cut class all day yesterday? And did you not mislead those who were caring for you about your situation?"

The young boy couldn't even come up with how he was supposed to answer those questions instead he stood staring at his sneakers, tears rolling down is face in such quantity that they were dropping onto the tile floor with small splashes.

No longer able to play 'bad cop' the chief gently lifted the boys chin with his forefinger, smiled a warm caring smile and explained "I think that you have definitely learned your lesson and I don't think you will be going too far from home any time soon. So… I think this letter of apology covers everything and you are free to go."

Luc's sigh of relief was probably heard 10 miles away. He hazarded a quick smile at the man kneeling in front of him and when the man's smile grew even bigger Lucas threw himself at the man and gave him a big hug. "Whoa there little fella, what was that for?"

"For finding us and not putting me in jail." The little boy explained as he took his mother's hand and the family walked back out to the car leaving the chief kneeling in the foyer.


	4. Fire Marshal

The drive to the fire station was a silent one. Lucas had gotten control of himself again and was psyching himself up for the next meeting. Sam was taking his afternoon nap in the car seat while Abby held herself together. She had thought up this plan of apology, a way of Lucas understanding the impact of his actions is far reaching. What she hadn't realized was just how hard it was going to be for her; one to stay the course and two to watch as Lucas sputtered. She had seen the look in the older man's eyes as he had pleaded that he not have to act the heavy and she too wanted nothing more than to back down but she knew she'd set this up and needed to follow through. Being a parent was not an easy job.

Pulling up to the station Abby unhooked the infant seat as Luc unclipped his own seat belt. He wasn't moving very quickly and Abby had to encourage him to keep going as there were lots more letters and some of them had timing constraints. Lucas exhaled loudly, not to be rude but more out of exasperation. He had to do this "hard" thing and now he had to do it fast as well.

As the family entered the small office area off the main garage Lucas' attention was drawn to the large red fire engines. Abby had to direct him by the shoulder to keep him focused on the task at hand. Taking a deep breath Luc asked "Can I please speak to the fire chief?"

The older woman behind the counter smiled "Well, well hello little boy, now why would you need to speak to the Fire Marshall?" she tone sickening sweet and somewhat condescending.

Looking over his shoulder at his mother he scrunched up his lips and brow before turning back to the lady and answering "I need to apologize to him".

"Oh.." somewhat confused as to why such a small child should need to apologize but she picked up the phone on her desk and pushed a couple of buttons. The McGees paid little attention to the conversation and Lucas looked longingly out the door or to his mother as he waited.

Moments later a very large round man came through the door behind the desk and approached Abby. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. Abby looked from the man to her son suggesting that it was not she that needed anything. The man looked to the small child in front of him; he hadn't seen him when he first entered the room.

"I…. I…. I… wanted to give you this" Luc started to verbalize the apology but eventually gave up as it just wasn't happening.

The letter written almost exactly as he had for the chief of police was read in seconds by the Marshal. It wasn't until he read the letter that the gruff man knew who was before him. Staring at the boy and then his mother the man stood silently rereading the page in front of him. Unlike his police counterpart he felt no need to coddle the kid.

"You're sorry or you?" he asked in a rough tone.

"Yes, sir" Luc said staring at his toes rather than looking at the man in front of him.

"Really, you're sorry because you caused half the city to be out looking for you and your brother or is it more likely that you're sorry because you got into trouble and were made to come and apologize" he spit out.

Luc stood twisting his hands around the hem of his shirt. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say yes or no. But he knew he was really actually sorry.

"I am really sorry, sorry because I'm sorry" he finally explained.

Huffing the man stared down at Lucas. "Alright then" and with that he turned as fast has his very large belly would allow him and he walked back into his office.

Both Abby and Lucas stood dumbfounded watching after him as he slammed the door behind him.

Quickly taking control Abby took her son by the hand and lead him out of the building. On the walk to the car she decided that she wouldn't comment on what had just happened and hoped that the rest of the apologies were comparable to the first experience.


	5. NCIS Headquarters

Once Abby got Tim to track down the actual paramedics that assisted she took the boys to the parking lot they were stationed in waiting for a call. Fortunately the apology was fast, friendly and nothing more than a few moments. Climbing back into the car Lucas finally spoke to his mother. "Do we have to deliver all of these?" he asked holding up the stack of envelopes.

Her quick and unemotional response was spoken so that her want to abandon this task as much as he did wasn't audible "Yes, yes we do." Slumping in his car seat he took to staring out the window as the streets sailed by.

They stopped at Kayla's house. She couldn't control her overwhelming relief that the boys were ok and tearfully accepted the letter and hugged Lucas repeatedly kissing the top of his head each time she released him. He was just as happy to leave her house as he was all the other places that afternoon.

Next Abby drove to work; NCIS headquarters housed a number of individuals with letters in the stack. Although many young children may have found this building daunting, Lucas had spend so much time here that he felt very comfortable in its halls. He was a little less confident when Albert the front door guard made a comment about his disappearance but he quickly regained composure as he traveled up the elevator.

Uncle Tony and Auntie Ziva were at their desks in the bull pen. Lucas wasn't sure if he could do a 'group' apology and have it count or if he had to talk to them individually. The dilemma was solved when Abby over took him and laid a solid smack to the back of DiNozzo's head. Stifling a giggle Lucas watched wide eyed as Uncle Tony rubbed his crown vigorously while asking "What was that for?" a deep scowl on his face.

"That was for filling my son's head with non sense and exaggerated tales" Abby said matter of factly with a nod of her head.

Tony looked questioningly to the little boy who just shrugged his shoulders playing the innocent well. Tony eyed Abby before he playfully asked "Whatcha doin' here bear?"

"I came to deliver these" handing both Ziva and Tony their letters. Their letters were similar in nature but had a much more personal tone to them. Or as much as a 6 year old could convey. Tony's however had a slightly different post script. When Tony read the last line "I am supposed to tell you that I am willing to take any punishment you think I need I want you to know that I already got a real spanking and even if mommy says your stories are true I believe you".

The chuckle that escaped Tony's lips couldn't be helped and he straightened himself out speedily when Abby glared in his direction hoping to avoid another reprimand himself.

"Com' ere" Tony motioned with his hand for Lucas to join him behind his desk. Slowly moving forward Luc wasn't sure what to expect but was relieved when Tony pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug and whispered in his ear "You're forgiven little buddy". As Luc pulled away Tony ruffled his hair. Turing to Ziva the child's eyes were hopeful that she too would react in the same way. He followed her unspoken command to come closer cautiously. Arriving by her side he found himself pulled into a rib crushing hug. When he was finally on his feet again he had a genuine casual smile on his face for the first time that day. In those few moments he realized how much he loved his family. They could be counted on to love, care and forgive better than anyone else on the planet.

Apologies accepted Abby asked if she could leave Sam in his seat with the two agents as she took Lucas on a tour to find Palmer and the director.

Palmer like Tony and Ziva didn't even try to hide his enthusiasm for the boys safe return. He accepted his letter and with a high five said his goodbyes.

Abby watched as she got closer to the director's office her son's pace slowed to almost a snails crawl. "Walking slowly isn't going to make it not happen" she instructed placing her hand in the middle of his back and gently speeding his progress.

Director Vance had two grown children of his own and had come to think of the boys as extended family but understood that at this moment his role was to be that of the serious Director of a Federal Agency. Lucas looked lost in the large office as he stood on the opposite side of the desk holding its edges for support as the director read the letter. The serious face that looked back at him had Luc swallowing hard.

"Do you realize exactly what mayhem you caused yesterday young man?" Vance's tone full of fatherliness.

The squeaky "Yes, sir" was barely audible and the director leaned back in his chair, elbows set on the arm rests, fingers steepled.

"Do you think that you have learned from your mistake? Or do you think you require further incentives to behave in the future?" as the questions were asked slowly Luc was able to nod and shake his head appropriately.

"If that's the case, I trust your judgment, off you go, dismissed" waving towards the door. It only took the child a second or two to realize he was allowed to leave and he high tailed it out of the office and into his mother's waiting arms with lightening speed.

Collecting Sam from Ziva's arms took longer than anticipated and Abby had to change the order of deliveries so that she could catch Ms. Carmichael at the school before she left of the day.


	6. Ms Carmichael

Abby checked in at the office before leading the way to Lucas' classroom. He was many strides behind her and when she reached the door she had to wait for quite some time as he caught up reluctantly. The nervous energy he was feeling made him unable to stand still as he waited for the door to be answered. Ms. Carmichael ushered them in quickly and closed the door for privacy. Abby sat at the lesson table when invited to do so and Ms. Carmichael sat on the circle time carpet at the back of the class and patted the floor in front of her as an indication of where she wanted Lucas to sit.

Taking a few moments in his current position of just inside the door, Luc looked between his mother and teacher before finally making his way to the carpet. He sat cross legged with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers picking at the pile on the carpet. His eyes unable to meet those of the grown up in front of him when he handed her the envelope.

Taking the offered paper Ms. Carmichael carefully peeled open the letter and read it. Her own eyes glassy with the fight of holding back tears she cleared her throat. "Lucas, I want you to listen very very carefully to what I have to say, OK?"

The child nodded.

"You are forgiven. I want you to know that upfront. But I also want you to understand just how dangerous your choices were when you left the school yard alone. You or Sam for that matter could have been very badly hurt."

"I know" he whispered.

"I also want you to know that cutting class is not tolerated here at all and in generally treated very severely" she hesitated for a moment so that her words sunk in. "That being said I think you understand that and it won't happen again."

"No it won't I promise, not ever" Luc said taking a quick peek through the top of his eyes at his teacher. She smiled knowing that "not ever" was a long time and having only known the child for a month had come to the conclusion that "trouble" was likely to follow him wherever he ended up.

"Good" she sat silently watching him continue to pick at the carpet before taking a deep breath and forging onward.

"Luc, I also wanted to apologize to you." The young boys head shot up staring into the face of the woman who said she wanted to apologize. He was stunned. He just stared as she went on. "I am sorry that I told you to leave Sam outside. I am responsible for you once you are at school and I should have made sure that someone was there for you to give Sam to. I should have not let you leave. I feel that by allowing you to be alone you were unsure of what to do and I should have helped you solve the problem you had gotten yourself into earlier. I am very sorry, can you forgive me?"

When Ms. Carmichael had begun he had been so surprised that she was apologizing to him. It had never occurred to him that anyone but himself was at fault for anything that had happened. So when she asked for forgiveness he wasn't sure what he should say. Both sat quietly looking at each other until Luc just nodded his head yes. Words were only going to muddle the whole thing up anyway.

"Good!" she stated with some finality that broke the remaining tension hanging in the room. They sat across from each other for a few moments as Luc repeatedly went over what he'd just heard. Ms. Carmichael stood and joined Abby across the room. They spoke in hushed tones, Luc paying no attention to what they were saying. They women shook hands and said goodbye before Lucas stood and joined his mother at the door.

"Bye Lucas, I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow in class" Ms Carmichael called after them.

There were two letters left but instead of feeling relief Lucas was fretting as he climbed once again into the car.


	7. Gibbs

The car pulled up outside Gibbs' house and panic over took all of Lucas' thoughts. GG as he called him was always loving and wonderful, but under that grandpa exterior the marine/special agent rock solidness still lurked. And although Luc had never experienced it rearing its head he had heard many a story, again mostly from Uncle Tony, about how hardnosed Gibbs could be.

Taking off, kidnapping his brother, hiding and cutting class was probably enough to bring out the less cuddle'ly side of his grandfather.

Abby looked at her son via the rear view mirror. She understood her son's hesitation and would be feeling the exactly the same way in his shoes. "Let's go, waiting in the car isn't going to make it happen" she informed him. Abby entered the house with her sons and took up a comfortable seat on the sofa. Luc looked at her as if she'd lost her mind "Whatca doin' mom?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to wait right here so that I can nurse Sam while you talk to Grandpa Gibbs" she explained. In her head she finished 'I don't want to go down there anymore than you do'.

He started to walk to the door at the top of the stairs that lead to the basement. His steps were slow and methodical; he had to convince himself to take each step. Half way there he turned back giving his mother the most pleading of looks he could muster. Reaching the top of the stairs he took a few moments to watch as his grandfather sat at the workbench on one of his tall stools and carefully chiseled out a pattern in wood.

Without pausing his work, or looking up from it Gibbs called up to the boy "You need something?" his tone very businesslike. He like every other family member was over joyed that the boys had gotten home safe and sound. But he also knew that his role was somewhat different than everyone else's. He had a reputation to keep and a lesson to teach.

When his question didn't elicit a response he turned to look at the boy and crooked his finger to summon the child to his side. Still needing another moment to be ready Luc didn't immediately move. Gibbs' raised eyebrows at the lack of reaction soon had the boy quickly navigating the stairs.

Turning on the stool the older man placed his tools on the workbench and rested his palms on his knees as he looked down at the boy looking up into his face. Since he was on a raised stool, Luc's eyes only came level with his knees. Thinking this was not the best way to convey his message Gibbs leaned down and easily lifted the boy onto the work bench in front of him. They were now eye to eye and the proximity increased Luc's unease and he quickly looked way, fingering the carved wood that had been shifted aside. His lips twisted side to side until he remembered the letter. Pulling it out of his back pocket he handed it over.

"What's this?" he asked, already knowing what it was.

"A letter" Luc answered still playing with the wood.

"What's in it?" keeping his face passive as he would in an interrogation.

"An apology" came Lucas' croaked answer.

"For?" he was trying to elicit a verbal apology but it was not forthcoming instead Luc whined "can't you please just open it?" and then he whispered very softly almost inaudible "this is hard enough as it is". And with those words Gibbs leaped into action. "You think apologizing is hard? You think having to tell someone you're sorry is hard. Try standing with the father of 2 boys who have been missing for hours trying to convince him that we will find them and bring them home safe. Try watching as your family gets more and more upset because they are losing faith that things will end well. That young man is hard." His voice was not raised but was eerily level and pointed.

Lucas' already guilt ridden conscience had him crying before Gibbs even finished speaking. He had thought all day about the trouble he'd caused in the sense of how much work had to go into finding them. All the people, all the time, but he hadn't actually thought about how the people doing the looking felt. And it wouldn't be until Luc was an adult that he would fully come to understand the role that Gibbs had had to play that day. Being terrified that something had happened to the boys but not being able to show it as his steadfast marine persona was what was needed to get Tim and the rest of the family through that day.

Face wet with freshly split tears Lucas spoke through his crying "I'm sorry, I am really sorry!" his words were almost angry. He wanted everyone to know just how sorry he was but couldn't express it well enough or thoroughly enough to get them to understand. Sitting slouched on the workbench the kid looked the picture of dejected and Gibbs steeled himself for the rest of the conversation. "I'm glad you're sorry. I hope that means that you will be thinking before you act next time?"

A sniffly nod was given and Gibbs continued "I guess I should open this should I?"

There was a split second where Luc wanted to answer "No Need" but he quickly dismissed the thought as he couldn't say out loud that which his mother had insisted he add to every letter and so instead he simply nodded in agreement.

Taking his eyes off the boy for only long enough to read the words Gibbs pursed his lips to keep the corner of his mouth from turning upwards. The apology had been written with as much contrition as was possible from a 6 year old and the post script which he assumed was Abby's idea had a few extra words 'but please don't think I need more punishment, Uncle Tony says you're the worse to get it from'.

It took Gibbs a moment or two to make sure he composed himself properly. The wait was difficult for his grandson as he watched a myriad of emotions play across his face. Guilt, worry, fear of the unknown.

"I want you to understand completely what it is you put your parents through yesterday. What you put all of us through. Punishment is not only about remembering to not do it again. It is a finality to the event so that you can move past it and although you need to learn from you it, punishment is meant to help you not dwell on the circumstances anymore." He waited as he watched the boy's eyes study his face. "Do you understand Lucas James Garret?"

Nodding was the only thing he could do and so with a nod of his head Gibbs picked him up and laid him face down across his knee, the boy's legs tucked between his two in case an escape was tried. Instead Luc grabbed the leg under his chest with both arms for all he was worth and scrunched up his eyes as tight as they would go. He had been dreading this very moment and somewhere deep inside his brain he knew it was coming.

Gibbs for his part moved in a slow deliberate manner. The 'ceremony' of the punishment was to reinforce the lesson he'd already passed along and the actual reprimand was only to put closure on the whole sordid affair so that the boy would feel everything was finally over.

Picking up a small thin wooden ruler off the work top he held his hand not too far above the upturned posterior. Placing his left hand on his grandson' s back he held the child in place not because he felt the restraint was needed but for the comfort it would provide. Tapping the ruler down three times lightly he hadn't even produced enough of a sting to warrant rubbing and it would be a distant memory by the time they climbed the stairs together a few minutes later.

Lucas heard the ruler being picked up and he added clenching his teeth to the efforts of not trying to get away. He relaxed almost imperceptibly when he felt a large hot hand on his back and then tensed again as the sound of the ruler hitting his jeans was heard. It took a few seconds for him to realize that it hadn't hurt as much as he was anticipating, and actually it didn't even sting as badly as when someone would throw a swat in his direction for a smart mouth. He counted the three taps and then relaxed completely when he heard the ruler fall back onto the workbench.

Gibbs left the boy in this position so that he could explain something he wanted to be very clear and felt that its message would best be heard before the child breathed his final sigh of relief.

"Lucas, if you ever so much as disappear for a fraction of second without permission, cause your father, mother or family such worry as you did yesterday, the licking I will administer will be legendary. Uncle Tony's stories about not sitting down until Christmas will seem like a happy fairy tale ending to the story. Am I clear?"

Gulping air he quickly spat out "Crystal" as he had heard Tony do many a time before. With his answer barely out of his mouth Gibbs righted the child and held him on his lap holding him close to his chest whispering "I love you so much little bear" into his ear as he stroked his back and hair repeatedly.

Lucas' body relax noticeably as he was cuddled. The end of the day had come and things were over with everyone. Luc still had one letter but unlike the rest of them, he was pretty sure he knew the outcome and he had nothing to worry about. Gibbs held his grandson for a long time. He was so grateful to have the boys home safe and hadn't gotten much of a chance to enjoy the closeness the previous night.

Abby quietly walked to the top of the stairs to see what was going on as she hadn't heard anything for some time. A broad smile was immediately plastered across her face when she saw her eldest son sitting on his grandfather's lap his hand held by the older man so that together they were carving the earlier discarded piece of wood.


	8. Daddy

Abby could have sat and watched the two for a long time but the day was marching on and they needed to get home to have supper and start have a few minutes as a family together before the real world started again the next day.

He descended the stairs slowly and quietly trying not to disturb them for as long as possible. When she made it to the last stair Gibbs and Luc's heads turned to smile in her direction in unison.

"Hey mom, GG is showin' me how to carve, isn't that awesome" Luc exclaimed as the too large safety glasses slid down his nose.

"Ya, it is sweetheart, but unfortunately we need to get going" Abby said her face showing her own disappointment at having to break up this little duo.

"Aw mom just a couple more minutes" Luc whined.

Although neither adult in the room approved of whiny Lucas' natural and everyday reaction made both of them very happy. The events of the past 2 days were not playing heavily on his mind and he was back to his usual self. "C'mon bear your mother said it's time to go so it's time to go. No arguments."

Disappointedly he slid from his grandfather's lap and took his mother's offered hand. Gibbs remained at his workbench as his family climbed the stairs. He heard Abby collect up the few belongings she had in the living room and then heard the front door close.

He was surprised when only seconds later the door opened and slammed shut and he heard little feet running for all they were worth. Lucas appeared at the top of the stairs and holding onto each side of the door he leaned down so that he could see his grandfather. Gibbs raised eyebrows asked silently what was going on.

"Thanks GG" Lucas called down before turning quickly and running back out to the car slamming the door again on his way out.

Although the drive home was a quiet one it was for very different reasons then it had been earlier in the day. Everyone was exhausted but the feelings of anxiety and tension were not longer in the car. Parking in the drive way Abby collected Sam from his seat as she encouraged Lucas to collect up his things and come inside. Taking a few minutes to do so Abby went on a head leaving him to whatever it was he was doing.

As soon as Lucas walked in through the back door Abby asked if he would set the table for supper and then he was welcome to go play for a while on his own until daddy arrived. Quickly getting out plates, cutlery and cups Lucas' job was complete in record time and when he finished he flew out the back door and out to his fort. He had come to terms with most things but still needed a couple of minutes alone to finish righting everything inside his head.

Abby continued to make supper preparations as her child sped past. Looking to the table to make sure it was ready she noticed something leaning up against the class at Tim's usual spot. Green pepper still in her hand she approached the table to find the envelope containing Luc's letter. The envelop was crumbled, ripped, smudged and looked as though Luc had been carrying it for a year not a day. Returning to the counter Abby took a deep breath and turned up the music.

Tim knowing the importance of supper tonight made sure he was home in lots of time. Hanging his backpack in the closet he drew nearer to his wife with some tentativeness as he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting. He had heard her plan for the day and didn't envy her position one little bit. Catching bad guys was far easier and he was glad he had had an important excuse to go to work that morning.

Grabbing his wife around the middle and kissing her behind her ear Tim held her close as he asked "How was your day?" in a sing song voice.

"You know darn well how my day went" she scoffed at him.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked as she turned in his arms so that she was now facing him but leaning back slightly in his arms so that she could see his face.

"It's a long story" is warned. "I've got some time" he answered. While she continued to work at the counter Tim took up residence beside her leaning back against the counter his hands resting on either side of his hips.

Abby started from the moment the boys woke up until the moment Lucas ran out to his fort for some alone time. Tim stayed quiet for most of the story asking a question here or there for clarification. When Abby finally got to the part of the day where they landed at Gibbs, Tim cringed. He, a full grown man, a special agent of an armed federal agency would not have wanted to go down those stairs either.

"You're a mean mommy, making him go down there alone" Tim teased.

Playfully slapping him with a dish towel Abby responded "I think it was best for everyone that he did that alone."

"Chicken" Tim teased again. Then after a few minutes of silence he asked "What did Gibbs say to him?"

"Don't know, I wasn't there" Abby retorted.

With a flick of her head she motioned to his spot at the table. Tim walked over and took the envelop in his hand turning it over several times before opening it. With the letter unfolded but unread in his hand he called over to his wife "Man we're nasty parents…. I can't imagine having to have written all these letters as a kid and having to deliver them…and deal with all the adults…" he trailed off.

"Well…. If it makes you feel any better it was the hardest day of MY life too!" Abby offered. "Watching him sputter and be nervous… watching as the fire marshal was nasty and Luc not know what to do…. Sitting upstairs in Gibbs' living room waiting for him to come back up…. it was so hard not to just say… ok… no more … let's just go home… you won't do this again... right?"

Tim hugged his wife close the letter still clasped in his hand. Finally releasing her he read the few words his son had written. Like all the other letters it said how sorry he was for doing the wrong thing, that he wouldn't ever do it again but the glaring difference was the post script. Abby had not insisted on the same one and so Lucas had taken artistic license. The post script read "I love you daddy, you are the bestest daddy in the world." Tim's eyes glistened as he read the words over several times. Abby hadn't read this letter she felt that it was not necessary and so as she took the paper from her husband she read the words for the first time. Kissing Tim on the cheek she handed the letter back to him. "I agree" was all she said as Tim exited through the back door and headed to the fort.

Tim found the fort door closed and leaned in to knock before climbing the step. A quiet "who is it?" could be heard through the wooden boards. "It's me" Tim replied sure his son would recognize his voice. When there was no answer forthcoming Tim asked "may I come in?"

There was a moment pause before "ya, sure" came out.

Tim climbed up into the fort and closed the door behind himself. His son was sitting back against the wall legs stretched out in front of him. Looking down at the planks of wood that made the floor Luc picked at them absentmindedly.

Tim sat just has his son was and then offered "I heard you had a hard day".

"Uh Uh" Luc answered, not looking at his dad.

"Thanks for my letter" Tim said gently squeezing his son's knee.

"You're welcome" a confused boy answered. Seeing the look on his face Tim realized that he needed to add "I forgive you too". The confused looked morphed into a half smile. Then Lucas slide along the wall so his head was leaning against Tim's arm. "IT REALLY was a hard day" Luc complained.

"I can only imagine" Tim said and then he added "glad it wasn't me". Luc looked up into the smile and he too grinned.

"Mom told me all about your meetings but she said she wasn't there with you when you spoke to GG" Tim began "what did he have to say?"

Quickly looking away Lucas sat silently for a while.

"He didn't say anything?" Tim asked when the silence continued.

"No… he said plenty" the boy answered somewhat sarcastically. The tone Tim ignored as he was sure it was a way of dealing with feeling uncomfortable. Tim waited as he could tell his son was simply trying to word things a specific way.

"GG was different than everyone else" the boy started. Tim nodded and quickly added "generally is". His father's understanding allowed the boy to finish. "He didn't talk about the time it took to find us, or all the people that it took, or all the work… he said it was hard to watch people you love hurting and worrying." Again the boy paused but this time, Tim remained silent as well. Twisting his lips Lucas toyed with the idea of stopping the story there… but in the end he continued. "That hurt inside a lot… more than thinking about the time I took up, or number of people… making GG worried and you worried and uncle Tony and Ziva and Mommy… making them all worried… that made my insides hurt a lot."

"GG told you, that you were forgiven though right?" Tim hoped he had, he couldn't imagine Gibbs leaving the boy hanging.

"No… yes… kind of… well… I knew I was forgiven and everything was ok" Lucas explained flustered because he wasn't sure he wanted to elaborate on just how Gibbs had gotten the message across.

"Ah… "Tim said giving his son a knowing look. "He gave you a spanking and told you that it was time to move on" Tim's words were a statement of fact rather than a question. Luc was astonished as to how his father would know this sort of thing but instead of asking just nodded in agreement.

After a few full minutes of silence Lucas offered "Uncle Tony was wrong about something though".

"Really?" Tim asked, knowing that Tony was often wrong about things but for some reason his son hadn't figured that out yet.

"Yep… he said taking punishment from GG was way worse than taking it from anybody else…and he was wrong… GG's spanking didn't hurt at ALL!" the little boy exclaimed with finality.

Tim smiled again. He didn't bother saying anything he just scooped up the boy into his lap and held him tight to his chest. While snuggling Lucas decided he needed to ask one last question. "Daddy, GG said that if I disappear for even one second without permission he would give me a licking that would make Uncle Tony's stories seem nice… do think he really meant that?"

"You betcha he meant it" Tim answered quickly. "Have you ever known GG to say something he didn't mean?"

Gulping to swallow the boy's eye grew wide and his expression was one of shock. "I won't ever ever go missing again, oK?"

"OK" Tim agreed pulling him even closer.

Abby's voice could be heard from the door and the two finally came out of the fort together. Dinner was a quiet affair and no one really spoke much at all. As the plates were cleared Abby instructed Lucas to go up and get ready for bath and then bedtime. Normally he would try can I have just a couple of minutes sort of whining but tonight his pillow and blanket were calling out to him. He wanted to sleep he felt so tired.

Tucking her boy into bed Abby kissed him all over his face. "I love you bear!" she whispered. Lucas was asleep before she closed the door.


End file.
